New Comics Vol 1 9
* Penang's Nephew Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part 6 | Synopsis6 = Continued from last issue. Maginnis and Yvonne are tied up in the outlaws Kenyon and Barton's cabin. Things get even worse when the men decide to se a fire inside and let their two captives burn to death. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Kenyon * Barton Other Characters: * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Andy Handy | Synopsis7 = Andy is tending to his garden, when a pesky bee shows up. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Andy Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = 17-20 On the Black: Part 9 | Synopsis8 = Continued from last issue. Jim overpowers Senora Montezia and has Kim place her in the hold. Meanwhile aboard another ship, Frog Morton is in hot pursuit of Montezia's schooner, and the pearls. While Jim is now in control, he doesn't notice that one of the crewman cuts the binding for the topsail, causing the vessel to slow down. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Senora Montezia * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Kim Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = She: Episode 4 | Synopsis9 = Continued from last issue. The adventure hits a snag when Leo, Horace, and Job are attacked by the savage Amahaggek tribe and taken back to their village. The chief tells the trio that the natives are followers of She, and that she will eventually decide what their fate is to be. In the meantime, the natives treat them like guests, and Leo unknowingly becomes engaged to a girl after returning her embrace. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Villains: * She Other Characters: * Billali * Job * Mahomed * Ustane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Shanghai Pete: Part 1 | Synopsis10 = Harry was a dog who had moments of bad luck. After being chased off a train for trying to get a free ride, Harry walks into a shady cafe where Shanghai Pete and his mutts like to hang out. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Harry Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Shanghai Pete Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: Episode 4 | Synopsis11 = Continued from last issue. With Murphy now in their group, Ian and Ken continue on the trail of the villainous Tartar, Torgadoff. On their way, they come across a small band of Russian Cossacks, who were mostly wandering aimlessly and hungry. Ian gave them food and hired them on to be the groups personal guards. Suddenly a shot is heard, and a mob of Mongolian horsemen charge towards the travellers in attack. While the Cosssacks rush in to face them, Ian, Ken, and Murphy find a spot on high ground to see if they can make out anything about the opponents. It is then they recognize a familiar figure riding down to meet the mob. It was Torgadoff! Story is continued next issue. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ken Cockerhill * Ian Murray Supporting Characters: * Murphy Villains: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Castaway Island: Episode 8 | Synopsis12 = Continued from last issue. Mac had managed to bring Blackface ashore after the two had tumbled overboard during their fight. Gun in hand, Mac lets Blackface and his goons go, under the condition that they leave them be. With Sally now rescued, Larry and Mac decide it'd be safest to move their camp to the other side of the island. Meanwhile, Blackface enlists the cooperation of Jim Shark in order to reclaim Sally and hold her for ransom over her rich father. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Mac * Larry Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Blackface * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Dude Ranch: Part 1 | Synopsis13 = The ranch isn't making much money these days, so Miss Helen gets an idea to make it into a Dude Ranch. But the other cow-folk don't seem to care for the idea that much. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Miss Helen Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = On Dolorosa Isle: Part 5 | Synopsis14 = Steve and his companions were rescued from the great volcano by a mysterious bearded man. Later on, while riding the current in a canoe, they are all grabbed by strange creatures coming out of the water. After being dragged down into an undersea cave, the group is startled to find the same bearded man that rescued them earlier. He identifies himself as Professor Brombay, and introduces the creatures as Zoanthroids. Steve learns that he is to help the Professor and the strange creatures in a revolt to overthrow the powerful Zoanthroid leader, Devachan. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Devachan Other Characters: * Prof. Brombay Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 5 | Synopsis15 = Continued from last issue. Sandor makes an escape from the Maharajah's city. With the help of Elaka the wild dog, Sandor overpowers one of Rajah's men. Elaka gets injured in the process, however, and the Maharajah's group of natives are still chasing after them. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Elaka (wild dog) Villains: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Heading South: Part 8 | Synopsis16 = Spiniker shows Sternpipe the pictures he painted. Sternpipe is less impressed when he hears where Spinikers inspiration comes from. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = The Vikings: Episode 9 | Synopsis17 = Continued from last issue. Ivar's vikings have captured Djorg, chieftain of the rival Bear-Sarks clan, and his wife Sundgrid. While Ivar sleeps, his men tie Sundgrid to the bow arch of the ship during a mighty storm. In despair, her husband Djorg throws himself overboard into the crashing waves. Ivar is outraged when he learns of this, and orders Sundgrid to be brought down. Amazingly, she still lives, and Ivar is able to beg her forgiveness. But the storm is hurtling the ship onward towards a rocky shore. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Djorg * Sundgrid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = The Unknown Enemy: Part 2 | Synopsis18 = Continued from last issue. With the reporter girl Jean watching, Steve applies makeup to his face in an attampt to disguide himself as the messenger 4K-11, whome he and Ralph tied up earlier. When Steve goes off to meet the Voice's thugs, he is taken aboard a small plane that takes off towards the ocean. The Voice's headquarters is inside of a massive man-made island with a glass dome, which rises out of thewater as the plane prepares to land. Inside, Steve is put to work, still thought to be 4K-11. Late that night, during an investigation of the base, Steve accidentally trips an alarm, sending security his way! He manages to steal a small flying device and escape through the glass domed top of the base. Back with Ralph and Jean, the real 4K-11 has broken free of his bonds and attacks Ralph. Jean is able to sneak behind him and knock 4K to the ground, though. The Voice has sent a huge robot to chase down Steve Carson's flying machine. He makes it to the small house where Ralph and Jean await him, but the robot smashes through it shortly after. The three run for safety, but the robot is quickly gaining on them. Story is concluded next issue. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Federal Men Villains: * The Voice Other Characters: * Jean Dennis Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Along with the stories mentioned above, this issue of New Comics contains short cartoon gag strips including: * "Unc" by Joe Eichberger * Slim Pickins" by Stan Randall * "Hollywood Screenshots" and "Clout O' Casey" by Whitney Ellsworth * "Jungle-Town" by Dick Ryan * "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * "Goofo the Great" by Russell Cole. Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}